Wild Imagination
by Yamada Sora
Summary: Kata mamaku, kalau berhubungan badan sebelum usia 20 tahun... alat kelamin kita bisa berubah. Gak mau! pokoknya gak mau! Aku harus menjaga keperawananku sampai usia 20 tahun! IchiRuki/OOC/little lemon?/Mind RnR?


Bagi remaja yang hidup di jaman modern ini, berhubungan badan alias sex itu udah bukan hal tabu lagi. Bahkan ada yang berasumsi kalau remaja diusia 16 tahun ke atas belum pernah merasakan yang namanya sex itu adalah anak kuper. Sadis memang, tapi jaman memang sudah berubah kan? Ini bukan jaman di mana menjalin kasih hanya dengan berjalan-jalan menggunakan sepedah, atau surat menyurat. Hal itu sudah dibuang jauh-jauh dari kehidupan remaja sekarang. Mereka lebih memilih blak-blakan dan bermain "buka-bukaan". Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan sama saja. Prinsip mereka ; _Do it, if you want_. Lakukan apa yang mau dilakukan, terutama dalam hal sex itu sendiri. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ternyata diantara remaja yang bisa dibilang_ horny_ itu, masih ada remaja yang memegang tegus prinsip 80'an ; _No sex, until 20 year's old_. Salut banget buat dia yang masih memegang teguh prinsip 80'an itu. Eh, tapi benar gak ya dia masih memegang teguh prinsip itu?

.

Wild Imagination

BY :: Yamada Sora

Bleach always belong to Tite kubo

Genre :: Drama and Humor ( i think... ^_^")

Pairing :: Ichigo and Rukia

WARNING :: OOC, AU, Missy Typo, and Little lemonade (?)

_Italic_ & **bold** for Rukia mind

Only for 18++

.

Part 1 :: First reverse with orange's boy

.

Ada sebuah sekolah di pedalaman kota Seireitei bernama Karakura High School. Sekolah yang bagus, bersih, fasilitas 'wah', dan letaknya cukup strategis di pusat kota. Kalo dipikir-pikir, kurang apa coba? Lengkap kan? Maklumlah yang memiliki sekolah ini kan juga masih berjiwa muda, jadi dia mendirikannya di pusat kota. Alasannya sih biar murid-muridnya nanti tidak terlambat ke sekolah, klasik tapi gak masuk diakal. Kalo alasannya biar murid-murid bisa bolos sih itu baru masuk diakal.

Tapi, tidak semua sekolah yang lengkap dan bagus seperti itu bisa dibilang sempurna. Kenapa? Itu karna sekolah ini tidak mempunyai larangan berhubungan sex yang biasa di tinggi-tinggikan sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Kok bisa? Ya... kembali lagi, kan yang mendirikannya masih BERJIWA MUDA (sengaja di capslock.) jadi cara berpikirnya pun masih sama seperti para remaja ─sedikit memalukan sih untuk ukuran orang berumur 35 tahun. Oke lanjut, karna tak ada larangan seperti itu para remaja yang "haus" jadi semakin terlena. Mereka bisa melakukannya di areal mana pun yang mereka suka. Surga kan?

"Wah.. Semoga saja pasangan jurit malamku si Grimmjow! Udah keren, badannya itu lho... HOT banget! Kyaa~"

"Isssh! Diam kau! Buruanku berikutnya itu dia! Aku yang harus menjadi pasangannya Grimmjow!"

"Apa? Enak saja! Pokoknya Grimmjow harus bersamaku! Mana mau dia dengan perempuan berdada triplek sepertimu!"

"Kurang ajar! Lingkar dadaku ini sudah menambah 2cm tau! Jangan asal ya!"

"Pffttt! Ahhaahahahahahah... 2cm? Hahahahaha.. cup A, eh A- kali ya? Lihat ini punyaku cup F. Cukup untuk memuaskan para lelaki,"

"Brisik dasar _air bags_!"

"Apa? Dasar jalang!"

"Kau nenek sihir!"

Hari ini Karakura High School sedang mengadakan kamping bersama di lereng gunung fuji. Kamping ini mempunyai tujuan yang mengakrabkan. Mengakrabkan para murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki. Hemm... entahlah apa maksud mengakrabkan itu sendiri. Yang jelas sekarang di pemandian air panas, para murid perempuan sedang asik mememikirkan target mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai bertengkar hanya karna memikirkan target yang sama. Dasar perempuan, selalu saja ingin yang enak kan? Enak dalam arti... enak dipandang, enak dipeluk, enak digenggam, enak di... ajak ngobrol. Tapi sebenarnya maksud enak itu sendiri adalah...

"Aku sudah lama ingin 'ngesex' dengannya..."

Nah itu dia. Sepertinya pikiran mereka semua mudah di baca ya. Tapi tunggu dulu, di antara semua murid wanita yang sedang memikirkan target ini itu ─ada satu perempuan yang lebih memilih diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berakting dia sedang menikmati air panas yang sedang merendam tubuhnya yang mungil. Dengan perlahan dia bersenandung-senandung kecil untuk membuat aktingnya semakin terlihat alami.

_**BRENGSEK! Apa-apaan ini? Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Astagah! Modus! Modus! Mereka gak sayang apa sama tubuhnya sendiri? BODOH! BODOH! Semua perempuan ini semuanya bodoh! BRENGSEK! Shhh.. Rukia... relax. Nanti ketahuan, tahan emosimu Rukia. Tahan!**_

Nama murid perempuan satu ini, Rukia kuchiki. Seorang permpuan yang terlahir dari keluarga broken. Ia hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu tanpa ayah. Sedih, tapi itu bukan kendala. Dia tidak butuh ayah, selama dia mempunyai ibu yang keren dan perhatian. Nah sekarang, dia sedang berakting untuk menutupi ketidak sukaannya dengan topik obrolan teman-temannya itu. Aktingnya yang sudah bilang berhasil itu mendadak menjadi mencurigakan ketika dia mulai menggertakan gigi-gigi grahamnya.

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa?" untunglah, yang sadar terebih dahulu adalah sahabat baiknya ─Orihime Inoue. Dengan leluasa pun dia membisikan alasan ke daun telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Oh begitu, Sudahlah... Aku paham perasaan Kuchiki-san,"

"Benarkah Inoue?" dengan mata berbinar-binar, Rukia menggenggam tangan Inoue. Entah datang dari mana mendadak ada efek air mata haru di kedua matanya._Untunglah aku masih punya sahabat yang tidak ingin berhubungan sex sebelum 20 tahun, Aku bersyukur_ ─gumam Rukia disetiap tatapan berbinar-binar harunya.

"Iya aku mengerti kalau Kuchiki-san sangat ingin melakukannya kan?"

"Eh?" Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku gak ingin melakukannya tau!" sahut Rukia lanjut. Kali ini dengan berapi-api.

"Tenang Kuchiki-san tenang! Aku tau memang sakit awalnya tapi kalau sudah bagian klimaks itu sangat nikmat~"

"Eh?" kali ini Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya benar-benar menukik. Dia bingung, tapi kesal juga. Dengan perlahan dia berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Orihime tadi. Dan begitu sudah mendapat maknanya 'TING TONG'. Ya.. dengan kilat Rukia segera menarik daun telinga Orihime untuk mendekat dengan mulutnya, dia ingin berbisik."Jangan bilang, kau sudah melakukan sex?"

"Memangnya aku belum bilang ya? Tee-hee.. gomen... aku sudah melakukannya sebulan yang lalu di apartemen Ulquiorra-kun,"

GLEGAR!

Rukia bengong, Orihime juga bengong, dan Author juga ikutan bengong (abaikan..). Setelah menarik napas panjang Rukia pun siap meluncurkan bentakan isi hatinya atas penghianatan sahabatnya sendiri. "KAU GILA! TEGANYA! Kaukan sudah janji! Tunggu 20 tahun dulu Inoue!"

"Kuchiki-san... anoo... aku sebenarnya itu... ee.. Anoo... Ah! Waktu aku lagi ke rumah Ulquiorra-kun, aku dikutuk penyihir. Kutukan itu berisi bahwa aku akan melakukan sex bersama Ulquiorra-kun. Dan mendadak... Wuusss... aku jadi benar-benar melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya aku mendapati tubuhku sudah dipenuhi cairan putih lengket yang aneh. Begitu penjelasannya. Hehehe... kuchiki-san gak marah kan?"

GLEGAR!

Lagi-lagi Rukia bengong, Orihime juga bengong, dan Author juga ikutan bengong lagi (dzingg.. abaikaan!). Dengan sempoyongan Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar bilas. Dia masih shock dengan sahabatnya yang lemot dan penghianat itu.

_**Tenang ma, Rukia tidak akan sama seperti Inoue. Dia memang lemot, pantes aja dia dengan mudahnya 'dipakai' oleh si vampir jepang itu. Rukia juga ingat kata mama. Kalau Rukia berhubungan sex sebelum usia 20 tahun, pasti... pasti alat kelaminku berubah menjadi penis laki-laki. Kyaaaaa! Gak mau! Pokoknya aku akan tetap menjaga keperawananku sampai usia 20 tahun. Mama bisa mengandalkan Rukia.**_

..

..

Waktu sudah menunjukan pk.22.00. Sesuai dengan jadwal acara, sekarang adalah waktunya jurit malam. Acara spektakuler yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid sendari tadi. Dari kubu perempuan terlihat mereka sudah siap-siap dengan menggunakan parfum nyong-nyong berbotol-botol, deodorant, lipgloss dengan warna yang mencolok, dan tak ketinggalan menggunakan mouthwash berliter-liter ─tentu saja untuk mulut mereka wangi. Lalu kalau dari kubu laki-laki, mereka terlihat simple. Hanya menggunakan mouthwash dan deodorant. Karna yang mereka pentingkan adalah benda elastis bernama kondom. Jika badan oke, tapi sex mereka jebol kan jadi gak asik.

"Ahhhh! TIDAK! Grimmjow-kun sudah berpasangan dengan murid kelas sebelah. Tuh lihat si cewek jalang berambut hijau tosca itu! SIALAN!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau sama Abarai-san saja! Tubuhnya juga gak kalah hot sama Grimmjow!"

"Kau lupa Abarai-san kan sudah punya Arisawa? Tuh lihat si Arisawa dari tadi di sekitar Abarai-san. Seram ya? Dia seperti siap menerkam siapa saja yang ingin merampas Abarai-san darinya. Hiieeyyy!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra-sama? Si pangeran vampire? Aku mau!"

"Gila ya? Dia udah punya pacar kan? Si putri lemot, Orihime Inoue dari kelas sebelah,"

"Oiya! Hueee... gimana nih? Cowok bekennya kok udah ludes aja?"

Malang juga bagi para perempuan yang belum menemukan pasangan untuk bersex... eh maksudnya berjurit malam. Nampaknya mereka frustasi berat, mengingat sebagian besar murid laki-laki beken sekolah mereka sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi tunggu, masih ada satu kok murid beken yang tersisa. Dia memiliki rambut orange cerah dengan postur tubuh gak kalah keren dengan murid laki-laki beken lainnya seperti Grimmjow. Tapi sayang... Katanya dia mempunyai tingkah yang galak, jutek dan membangkang terhadap guru. Tentu saja itu menjadi nilai minus dimata para perempuan. Kan perempuan maunya dimanja dan dielus. Bukan digalakin atau dijutekin. Bahkan dia juga sempat dijuluki yakuza yang suka memperjualkan para gadis di belakang atau... om cabul. Dan nama murid laki-laki itu...

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia menjerit tak karuan begitu seorang laki-laki bernama Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya seraya menyesap sebatang rokok. Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Rukia. Sesekali dia menyesap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Sekiranya dia sudah cukup puas merokok, dengan mudahnya dia melempar batang rokok itu di sembarang tempat. "Kau Rukia Kuchiki kan? Mengingat kau belum memiliki pasangan, bagaimana jika berpasangan denganku?"

_**HIEYYY! What the? Ini pasti mimpi! Si om cabul itu mengajakku berpasangan! Bagaimana ini? Astagah! Bisa-bisa aku diperkosa dia! Gawat! Aku gak mau kelaminku berubah! Huee mama tolong!**_

"Kuchiki-san! Berhubung kau belum mempunyai pasangan, aku... Eh? Kurosaki-san?"

"Lho Hanatarou? Ada apa?" dengan cepat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Hanatarou yang mendadak mematung di depan Ichigo. Rukia tau, Hanatarou pasti datang menemuinya untuk mengajak berpasangan, sudah pasti dia mau. Lebih baik bersama teman masa kecil yang dipercaya ketimbang bersama lelaki brutal yang dijuluki om cabul.

"Anoo... Kuchiki-san, tadinya aku ingin mengajak berpasangan tapi sepertinya aku sudah keduluan ya? Eee... aku permisi! Adios," entah sejak kapan Hanatarou jadi mempunyai kemampuan berlari secepat cahaya seperti tokoh komik dari fandom sebelah. Yang jelas sekarang Rukia kembali lagi berduaan dengan si om cabul, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dengan pandangan penuh depresi Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Baiklah Ichigo, kita berpasangan!"

Gak tau datang dari mana, mendadak laki-laki yang di juluki om cabul ini tersenyum renyah. Dia memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih diiringi dengan suara tawanya yang geli. Intinya sekarang dia terlihat tampan sekali. "Thank's ya! Kalo gitu ayo ke sana," ucapnya setelah tersenyum ria yang mungkin bisa membuat bidadari lupa diri sesaat itu.

_**HUAAA tampannyaaaa...**_

_-Rukia Imagination on-_

"Kuchiki... mau gandengan tangan?" bisik Ichigo lembut tepat di telinga Rukia.

"Boleh,"

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dengan sangat mesrah. Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan penuh tatapan terpana. Surga... ya dia merasa sedang berada di surga. Ichigo ternyata tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan semua orang. Buktinya dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa serenyah ini.

"Rukia, di sini panas ya? Apa kau kepanasan?"

"Ah tidak kok... aku ti─"

Belum selesai Rukia berbicara, bibirnya sudah dilumat dengan bibir Ichigo. Mereka berciuman mesrah, yang akhirnya kunjung memanas. Lalu mendadak tangan kekar Ichigo meremas dada mungil milik Rukia dan mengkulumnya.

"Ichi~go. Hentikan!"

"Inikan baru mulai Rukia? Bukannya kau menyukai senyumanku? Hehehe..." Tanpa peduli Rukia, Ichigo terus menggerayangi tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu. Sampai akhirnya.

"Ahh... ahhh ahhh... Ichigo hentikan! Kau memasukiku!" sentak Rukia keras begitu sesuatu benda asing memasuki diding vaginanya. Rasanya sakit, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi nikmat.

Melihat Rukia yang sudah mulai mengikuti alur permainannya Ichigo mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Sehingga miliknya mulai membuat irama keluar masuk di dinding vagina Rukia. "Hahahahahahahaahah! Bagaimana? Aku tau kau belum merasakan sensasi ini. Ayo rasakan sekarang!"

"Ahh~Ahhh..." hanya ada desahan yang keluar dari bibir Rukia, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan.

"Hahahah kau sudah mulai merasakannya ya? Baiklah aku akan mempercepat iramanya," ya, sesuai dengan ucapan Ichigo. Dia semakin mempercepat laju keluar masuk benda miliknya di dalam Rukia. Sampai membuat Rukia mendesah hebat. "Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahh~ Aahhh~ Aahhh~"

_-Rukia Imagination off-_

_**TIDAKKK! Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau seperti itu! Hieey! Dasar senyum palsu! Dia pasti tersenyum hanya untuk menghipnotisku! Sialan! Dasar om cabul! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memasuki diriku! Enak saja! Jangan coba-coba ya!**_

Surga sesaat itu sudah kembali menjadi neraka medan perang di pandangan Rukia. Baginya, senyuman Ichigo tadi itu cuman _fake_ alias palsu. Yang gunanya untuk menghasut para perempuan yang ingin dia cabuli. Dengan gaya ala atlit karate amatir, Rukia mengepalkan tangannya keras. Siap-siap jika Ichigo benar-benar akan memperkosanya.

"Yak pasangan berikutnya silahkan lewati rutenya!"

Inilah saatnya, dengan pasti Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga agar jurit malam mesum ini cepat berakhir. Dengan begitu dia bisa bebas dari si om cabul mengerikan ini. Dengan pandangan bingung Ichigo brusaha mengimbangi langkah lari gadis itu. "Kau kenapa? Kan perintahnya beriringan bukan balapan," Ichigo membuka omongan dengan santainya.

"Aku... Aku... Aku kebelet pipis! Ya kebelet pipis! Jadi harus buru-buru," jawab Rukia ngeles.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Ayo cepat!"

Dengan kuat Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia agar gadis itu dapat berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Niat Ichigo gak buruk kok, bener deh. Dia cuman pengen bantu Rukia cepet sampai dan pergi ke toilet. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu mulai berfantasi yang ngawur-ngawur lagi. Membuat dia berpikir ke seberang sana dan tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Yang ada dia mikir Ichigo bakal bawa dia ke tempat gelap, menyekapnya dan...

"KYAAA! JANGAN! AKU GAK MAU! KYA!" Rukia menepis genggaman tangan Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Dan berlari keluar dari jalur jurit malam, berusaha menemukan seseorang yang membantunya dan menolongnya. Tapi apa yang ditemukannya malah popohonan besar dan semak-semak belukar. Dengan panik, Rukia mengambil sembarang arah untuk meneruskannya berlari.

"Rukia! Kembali! Disana ada..." samar-samar terdengar suara Ichigo yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dia juga berlari untuk mengejar langkah Rukia yang sudah mulai semakin cepat dan langkahnya mulai hampir tak terdengar lagi. "RUKIA!"

Jika saja Rukia bisa berhenti sejenak dan mendengar ucapan Ichigo, mungkin dia tidak akan terkejut dengan jurang di depan matanya ini. Jurangnya memang tidak terlalu dalam, tapi mungkin sanggup mematahkan tulang-tulang jika benar-benar jatuh. Dengan langkah bergetar, Rukia berjalan mundur. Dia bisa melihat dasar jurang yang penuh semak-semak dan berbatu.

"Kalau jatuh jadi selai manusia gak ya? Nyaris!" desis Rukia seraya terus berjalan mundur menjauhi jurang itu.

"Rukia kau gak apa-apa?" mendadak Ichigo datang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karna berlari mengejarnya. Keringat juga sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku tadi memperingatkanmu kalau di depan jalanmu ada jurang, tapi kenapa kau gak mau dengar? Hosh! Hosh!"

_**Ohhh Kami-sama! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Dia menyudutkanku begini! Kalau kabur pasti tertangkap. Kalau mundur, enak saja aku nanti berganti kelamin. Hieeyyyy! Gak mau! Gak mau!**_

Ternyata Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ichigo, dia sudah mulai berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak dan berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Tatapannya sinis dan berwaspadah. Tingkahnya yang terkesan mencolok dalam berwaspadah itu membuat Ichigo bingung. Dia malah mendekati Ruki dan mulai berkata. "Apa kau baik-baik saj─"

"TIDAK! Jangan sentuh aku!" dengan PDnya Rukia berjerit-jerit menyangka Ichigo ingin menyentuhnya. Padahal agak sedikit pun Ichigo berpikir ke sana. Tapi balik lagi, Rukia yang sudah kehasut dengan imajinasi gak beresnya itu lalu reflek dia berlari balik menjauhi sosok Ichigo.

"Tunggu! Kau bisa jatuh!" terlambat, kaki Rukia sudah tergelincir dan siap terjatuh ke jurang yang tak terlalu dalam itu. Dengan histeris Rukia berteriak-teriak.

"KYAAAAA!"

Dengan cekatan Ichigo juga melompat dan memeluk gadis itu selama di udara. Memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia itu guna agar Ichigo bisa melindungi gadis itu saat nanti mereka mendarat di dasaar jurang. Pelukan yang erat seirama dengan degup jantung yang panik dengan situasi. Keringat juga mengucur di sela-sela kepanikan itu. Lain Ichigo, lain Rukia. Disaat seperti ini dia malah mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Sampai membuatnya sedikit meronta di dalam pelukan tubuh Ichigo yang erat itu.

GRUSAKK! ─tubuh mereka menabrak dan mematahkan ranting-ranting ramping pepohonan.

SRAKK! ─tubuh mereka juga menggugurkan beberapa daun yang tumbuh di ranting-ranting yang mereka patahkan tadi.

BRUAK! ─akhirnya tubuh mereka mendarat sempurna di atas semak-semak berduri yang lebat.

Rukia mulai membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup ngeri. Menarik napas panjang dan mengaturnya perlahan. Tak ada luka yang menempel di tubuhnya, itu pertanda baik. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia segera bangun dari atas tubuh Ichigo dan berjalan menjauhinya. _Lebih baik kabur sekarang, sebelum dia sadar sepenuhnya_ ─gumam Rukia seraya mengambil langkah kabur berikutnya.

"Tunggu kau kamu kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar sepenuhnya dari shock. Dengan cekatan Ichigo berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Tapi...

"Ack! Kakiku! Ack!"

Yes, Ichigo mendapati kaki kirinya terkilir akibat pendaratan darurat itu. Dengan kemampuan seadanya Ichigo mengurut-urut kakinya yang bengkak dan ngeri itu. Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo di belakangnya yang sedang meringis hebat akibat luka terkilirnya cukup parah. Dalam hati dia berpikir, ini betulan atau akting? Karna penasaran akhirnya Rukia bertanya sendiri, dengan wajah yang polos. "Kau akting ya?" bukan bertanya malah menuduh.

"GILAA? Apa ini terlihat berakting? Cepat sini! Carikan sesuatu yang dapat membalut ini, agar jadi lebih baik!"

_**Apa dia bilang? Membalut 'milik'nya? Apa yang dia maksud 'itu'nya? Jadi dia sudah mulai berani mengancamku ya? Gawat! Aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku tidak membalut 'itu'nya aku bisa diperkosa di sini! Gawat-gawat-GAWAT! Pokoknya dengarkan saja apa yang dia mau, kau pasti bebas! **_

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang menggeram-geram kesakitan. Mata violetny sedikit melotot dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Dengan gerak perlahan Rukia meraba benda milik Ichigo menggunakan kedua tangannya. Awalnya dia hanya meraba, kemudian perlahan dia membuka resleting cowok itu dan gosok-gosok benda yang tak lain adalah penis itu dengan sedikit cepat. Melihat pasangan jurit malamnya melakukan hal aneh yang tiba-tiba itu, tentu Ichigo shock.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba? Hentikan! Aku tidak suka kau beginikan pendek!"

_**Dia gak suka? Bukannya tadi dia yang menyuruhku?**_

"Lalu kau mau aku ngapain?" mendadak Rukia jadi kesal dan bingung.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan heran, wajahnya juga terlihat memerah karna kelakuan Rukia yang sudah asal meraba-raba benda miliknya tanpa ijin. Bagi Ichigo, Rukia benar-benar perempuan yang aneh, di saat berbahaya begini masih saja sempat melakukan hal gila seperti tadi. "Aku ingin kau diam saja. Jangan sampai aku melakukan kekerasan ya?"

'_**Jangan sampai aku melakukannya dengan keras?' dia bilang gitu? Dasar iblis! Iblis sejati yang berpura-pura manis untuk menjajah tubuhku! Awas kau! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu iblis cabul!**_

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo. Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu melepaskan celana dalam berendanya dan melemparnya ke ranting pohon yang rindang. Cukup mudah melepas celana dalam dari tubuhnya, karna dia sedang menggunakan rok mini. Dengan tatapan di medan perang, Rukia melangkah maju dan mendekati Ichigo yang kebingungan. "Hey! Kenakan celana dalammu lagi pendek! Hey!" gusar Ichigo mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi.

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan Ichigo, Rukia malah kembali membuka resleting celana cowok itu. Lalu kembali menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya pada Penis Ichigo. Tidak hanya menggosok, tapi kali ini dia juga sedikit mengkulum dengan mulutnya. "Aahh~ Hentikan! Aah~ Hentikan Pendek!" Ichigo ingin berhenti, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak ingin Rukia berhenti. Baru kali ini dia merasa seperti ini.

_**Hentikan? Jadi dia gak puas hanya dengan blow job? Sialan!**_

Rukia menghentikan kegiatan mengkulumnya, sejenak dia melihat penis Ichigo basah karna salivanya. Kali ini Rukia menyimbak rok mininya dan mengarahkan penis Ichigo menuju sesuatu yang ada di balik rok Rukia tanpa tertutupi sehelai celana dalam pun. Hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit was was. "Tunggu! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pendek! Kau sudah tidak waras ya?"

"Diam! Aku tau kau sudah tidak waras, karna segitu inginnya pada tubuhku," balas Rukia. Kali ini dia siap melakukan menekan pinggulnya agar Ichigo puas. "Nikmati saja! Rukia's REVERSE RAPE!" sedetik kemudian, Ichigo merasakan penisnya memasuki suatu tempat yang sempit dan hangat. Hal itu membuatnya ingin sedikit berdesah. "Arrgh Ahh~! Aku...Aku di dalam si pendek ini!"

Mendengar lawannya sudah menikmati tipuannya, Rukia bernyengir ria. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya perlahan. Membuat seakan dia sedang berhubungan sex. Seakan?

_**Hahahah... Tertipu kau om cabul! Kau pikir kau ada di dalamku ya? Ahahahha! Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada seseorang pun memasukiku sebelum usia 20 tahun. Dan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini hanya salah satu jurusku 'Hand fake'. Bagaimana? Cukup memuaskan kan? Hahaha... ternyata majalah sex service yang aku beli 3 bulan yang lalu menguntungkan juga.**_

"Ahhh~ Aahh~" Ichigo mendesah hebat. Entah mendesah karna kenikmatan duniawi ini atau karna mendesah lukanya tadi kembali merangsang rasa sakit yang mendalam? "Sakit! Tapi nikmat! Aduhhh! Sakit! Tapi..tapi nikmat.. aahhhh~" galau. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang mengalami kegalauan batin. Di bagian tubuh terpentingnya dia sedang mengalami kenikmatan duniawi yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain, yaitu kaki kirinya sedang menderita akibat terkilir hebat. Antara rasa sakit dan nikmat, dia bingung harus merasakan yang mana.

"CUKUP! Setiap kau menggoyangkan tubuhmu, luka kakiku semakin berdenyut nyeri tau! Sudah sana!" usir Ichigo, yang ternyata rasa sakit di kakinya memenangkan kegalauan itu.

_**Bukannya tadi dia sudah merasa puas? Kenapa dia begini? Apa aku kurang memuaskannya? Berarti aku butuh jurus lain selain 'hand fake'. Oh ya aku masih punya...**_

"Pinch!" seru Rukia dengan wajah datar dan salah satu tangannya mencubit punting dada milik Ichigo. Dengan perlahan dia mencubitnya dengan gerak memutar. Memberikan rangsangan yang hebat, yang mampu menandingi rasa sakit di kaki Ichigo. Tentu saja cowok ini jadi makin galau lagi. "Aaahh~ Sakit! Tapi nikmatnya gak ketulungan! Sial! Aahhhh~!" desah Ichigo menggila.

_**Bagus! Dia sudah mulai menikmatinya kembali, sekarang tinggal mencapai klimaksnya saja. Dan aku berhasil mengalahkan si om.. oh bukan! Dia bukan lagi sekedar om cabul, tapi dia sudah iblis cabul! Pokoknya dengan dia klimaks, aku adalah pemenangnya!**_

Kembali Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, membuat sebuah irama gerak naik turun. Seolah-olah sedang bermain 'in-out', yang sebenarnya itu tidak terjadi. Disela-sela sedang melakukan tipuan 'in-out' itu, Rukia teringat akan artikel di majalah sex service yang berisi tentang seorang wanita panggilan membuat pelanggannya semakin bergairah dan cepat klimaks dengan rayuan. Tapi bagaimana merayunya? Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah merayu. Mendadak dia mendapat wangsit di tengah-tengahnya berpikir.

"Ichigo..." bisik Rukia dengan suara yang direndah-rendahkan. Mendengarnya Ichigo sedikit begidik, entah ngeri atau mulai terasangsang. Lalu Rukia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku... Aku mencintaimu~"

_**Hohohohoho! Aku jenius! Hahahahahah... Lihat dia jadi kaku mendengar ucapanku. **_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rukia semakin mempercepat kegiatan hand fakenya. Semakin cepat, semakin erat juga peganggan Rukia pada penis Ichigo. Agar berkesan penis Ichigo sedang diapit erat di dalam vagina Rukia. "Aaahhhhh~ Aahhhh!" desah Ichigo tak karuan.

"Yes! Ichigo sedikit lagi! Ayo! Ayo teruss!" bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo dengan sedikit merendah-rendahkan nada suaranya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, cowok mana sih yang gak ngerasa terangsang? Meski sedikit, pasti akan ada rasa rangsang itu. Sama dengan Ichigo saat ini. Dia merasa semakin mengenjang. Panas... dia merasakan penisnya sangat panas dan siap mencapai klimaksnya. "Aahhhhh!" dan benar saja, cairan putih kental menyembur keluar tak tertahankan. Setelah mengeluarkan cairan putih yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak itu, Ichigo terkapar di rerumputan dekat semak belukar. Nampaknya dia kelelahan.

"Aku...Aku berhasil?" Rukia mengamati wajah Ichigo yang penuh keringat dan mengatur napasnya. "Ya, aku berhasil! Yes yes yes! Aku berhasil menjaga keperawananku, dengan begini aku tidak akan berganti kelamin," gumam Rukia pelan.

"YEAYY!" seru Rukia bahagia.

Akhirnya dengan posisi Ichigo kelelahan alias seperti jagoan yang K.O, mereka menunggu seseorang menolong mereka. Dan benar saja sekitar 10 menit kemudian, para tim penyelamat datang berhamburan menolong mereka. Rukia di beri jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari angin malam. Sementara Ichigo... Dia ditandu para tim karna cedera kakinya yang kunjung membengkak. Malang sih...

_**Dia cedera ya? Kenapa gak bilang kalau cedera? Kan aku bisa nyariin kayu dan kain untuk membalut lukanya. Makanya jangan mesum cowok jeruk!**_

Dan begitulah, jurit malam dalam kamping ini berakhir. Sepertinya sehabis kamping ini Rukia harus ke dokter saraf buat benerin otaknya yang gak nyambung itu. Atau mungkin kedokter THT, buat konsultasi atas ketuliannya selama ini.

..

..

"Kuchiki-san! Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak?" panggil seorang perempuan berambut orange tua, Orihime.

"Ya cukup nyenyak.. Heheh... Kalau kau?"

"Nyenyak sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, kau beneran gak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Tidak... memangnya kenapa? Hahaha..." elak Rukia bohong.

Orihime mengangkat kedua alisnya sempurna, dia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Rukia. "Anoo... Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa kenapa dari tadi Kurosaki-kun menatap ke arah sini terus. Ah maksudku ke arah mu terus? Tuh liat!" jari telunjuk Orihime mengarah pada Ichigo yang sedang asik merokok di bawah pohon dengan mata hazel yang terus menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

_**EHHHH! Jangan bilang dia masih menjadikanku sasarannya? Kyaaa!**_

..

To be continous

..

..

.

.

Author corner ::

What the... Huaaaa fic apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa bikin fic beginian? *wadezingg

Oke, mungkin memang lemonnya sedikit. Maklum author baru pertama kali menjajahi dunia kedewasaan (What the...) jadi maaf jika author tidak memuaskan para reader sekalian. Kalo bagian ceritanya bagaimana? Apa kalian semua mengerti maksud ceritaku di sini? Hehehe...

Rukia : Gak ngerti!

Ngapain kamu mendadak dateng hah? Syuhh syuhh pergi sana apalin skrip bejat dan imajinasi yang lebih geblek lagi. Oiya satu lagi, toloh Rukia ke dokter THT ya cek tuh kupingnya conge'an apa tuli? Hahahahah ..

Rukia : Sode no shirayuki...

Huaaa ampun! Oke damai ya oke? Hahahah...

Bagi para reader dan reviewer... Please tinggalin pesan-pesan dan sarannya ke tombol review di bawah ini. Aku harap bisa belajar banyak dari kalian semua. Sekali lagi salam kenal ya. Dari Yamada Sora di sini (Ganti pen name) Byee...


End file.
